Shadow Summer
by yourstrulyhope
Summary: Sequel to Shadow Day. Hope is working at NCIS as an intern in Abby's lab. How will her life change, for better or worse?


A/N: Hey y'all (I'm from Kentucky, my bad :D)… I apologize for the hiatus I took. I had a busy summer this year, and I kinda lost faith in writing NCIS fanfiction when July came around. I feel bad for leaving Shadow Day on a cliffhanger (or at least that's what it looked like to me…), and I think that if I continue writing NCIS (and trust me, I definitely want to), that this story below would be a different one altogether. Hopefully though, I will figure out a name for the new series. I would ask for thoughts, but it wouldn't be of much use because by the time you read this, I will have one already :P. Also, I work better when I write with a partner or people to brainstorm with so I would appreciate it greatly if you want to review and voice your ideas for later in the story.

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

My alarm furiously sounded, signaling today was _the day_! It didn't take very long for the realization to hit me, and I sprang out of bed and pushed 'play' on my iPod. I danced as I put on my eyeliner, and sang along while brushing my hair; I laughed out loud when I caught sight of my excitement in the mirror right before I left with mom, separating when she got off before me.

"Love you honey. Have fun, okay? Solve some crime for me." She said before stepping onto the platform.

"I will, bye mom." I waved at her through the window as I left. 'Now, time to get psyched for today…' I thought to myself as I focused on my music and leaned on the wall I sat beside. When the train stopped at a platform I didn't get off on, I noticed a guy about my age get on, and sit across from me. I smiled internally and looked down at my iPod to change the song.

"Excuse me, but do you know what time it is?" He asked, an enticing smile running across his sun-kissed complexion; His eyes, dark and sultry, asked me if I was single.

I smiled and checked my phone. "It's 7:45" I smiled coyly at him, replying silently with my dark emeralds that _yes, I am. _I looked down to play my music again, but before I could hear the last chorus, he spoke up again.

"So, I haven't seen anyone my age on this route since school was out. Where are you headed?" He smiled again, and I had no choice but to answer.

"I got an internship this summer in the Navy Yard." I wasn't sure if I was allowed to flat-out say that I would be in a federal agency all summer, helping solve crimes that are most likely classified. "What about you?"

He laughed. "Well, I'm stuck in summer school because I missed so many days during the regular year. I took trips out of the country to visit family, and it added up quickly. Everyone said I would have been able to skip a grade if I was there enough days. I mean, what's the point of going to an advanced school if you aren't there? But my parents wanted me to , so here I am, stuck as a freshman all summer."

I smiled back, thinking about how I just finished freshman year, and no wonder I hadn't seen him before; he was off traveling to exotic places and doing things more fun than school.

I looked outside to check how many more stops there were, and I had only one more left before I got off. He must have noticed too, so I used the opportunity to get some vital info from him.

"You never told me your name" I said casually.

"It's Sebastian." He smiled, anticipating what I would say.

"Nice name; reminiscent of The Little Mermaid" I answered, teasing him innocently. Being the teenage girl I am, I couldn't help but swoon internally; Of course his name would be sophisticated and classy while mine is plain and simple.

"Precisely" He laughed, "My mother was obsessed; don't even get me started on who she named Flounder." I heard my crazy best friend's voice inside my head: _"a sense of humor AND great looks? You had better snatch this boy up before I do!"_

"I'll ask later; on the ride back maybe?" I was hoping for a yes, since the next stop was mine.

"Let's hope so," He replied when the train stopped to let out the passengers, one of them being me. "I will be on around 5 or 6-ish, since I work a few hours too."

I made a mental note as I picked up my things before getting off and caught his gaze.

"By the way, my name's Hope." I smiled and stepped onto the platform; I could have sworn I saw him look back at me.

Still in a daze from the Metro, I arrived at the front security gate of the Navy Yard with my ID card in the bottom of my purse. I cursed mentally when I saw the impatient guard frown deeper at my youthful charisma and obvious spasticity while digging out my card.

"Here you go, sir" I politely gave him the card, trying to remember the manners I learned in kindergarten so that he wouldn't hate me because of my behavior. "I had an interesting trip today; it left me in a bit of a daze."

"It's alright. Do you mind stepping though the metal detector?" He asked in a monotone, going through protocol with almost no emotions, other than annoyance. I obeyed immediately, placing my bag and jewelry in the tray whilst he scanned them and I walked through the threshold.


End file.
